Leaving
by 101The Only One101
Summary: She's gone. An emptiness in everyone's heart, but mostly his. He feels so guilty and she is now so free. He misses her dearly and she does too, but the price of freedom, well, she really wants it. She's had a taste of it and she wants more. Sorry for glitches, I fixed it!


**So I was reading and I felt inspired by this story: s/10446373/1/I-walk-alone**

**It's a great story and I felt what I did to Let it Go could have paired it. Of course, I slightly changed it but whatever. So now... Ice is moving on and nobody wants to read it, except for my cabin counselor. XDXDXD! And all of my lovely friends and readers. So yeah.. I can ramble forever, anyways on ****with the songfic or story or whatever-you-want-to-call-it. ****Also, this thing was like glitchy and whatever so I apologize for that.**

~~~~~~~~~~AhSoKa TaNo~~~~~~~~~~

The_ sun goes down on another day,_

_Not a sound to be heard_

_A kingdom of sadness_

_And it looks I rule_

_The wind is howling like this swirling mass of emotions_

_Couldn't keep it in, force knows I've tried_

Ahsoka walked down the steps of the famous and grand Jedi Temple. This is, _was_, her life, she mentally scolded herself. As the day turned to darkness, she realized, she didn't know where to go. All Ahsoka knew was, she wanted to get off planet. It didn't matter where, just off planet. As she began walking, Ahsoka, for the first time in her life, was completely lost.

_They whisper loud, and gossip_

_"The girl accused of sedition"_

_That's what they say, but do not care_

_Well, now I care_

Ahsoka could hear the inhabitants of Coruscant talking about her. They were saying hurtful words and giving her mean glances and glares. All she could do was look down and try to keep her tears from spilling over. She could remember Anakin's hurt look and the disapproval of the Council, or was it shock and sadness. Either way, Ahsoka felt rotten and guilty, both from the people and the Senate and Jedi.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't stand it anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_I don't care, if this is selfish_

_Let the war rage on_

_The Code always bothered me anyway_

Ahsoka decided to say "bye" to her dear friend, Padmé Amidala. Padmé was a sweet soul to Ahsoka and like the sister she never had. As she pushed the button, she thought about everything that had happened and will happen. Vaguely, she remembered Mortis and the vision she had. About leaving the Jedi, "Be warned, you may never see your future if you remain his student." She remembered and she had heeded it without even knowing it.

"Padawan Tano!" Ahsoka winces gently. "Mistress Padmé! Padawan Tano is here to see you." C3PO answers.

"Let her in." Padmé.

"Follow me." The protocol droid turns around and walks to Padmé, who is sitting on her couch, facing the city.

"Ahsoka!" She stands up and engulfs the young girl in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I am too." Ahsoka realized it would be harder to tell Padmé. "Padmé. I'm not a Jedi anymore." Ahsoka says, sadly.

"What? I thought you were acquitted back into the Order?" Padmé is surprised, exactly what Ahsoka expected.

"I left them," The girl breaks down in Padmé's arms and allows herself these few moments to let it out.

"It's okay Ahsoka." Padmé gently rubs the girl's back. "So what will you do?"

"I'm leaving the planet and going to..." She pauses. "Shili."

_It's funny how the world has truly changed_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can come back to me_

_It's time to face my fears_

_And dissipate every one_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free_

As Ahsoka boarded the transport to Shili, she couldn't help but thank Padmé silently. She had given the girl some clothes and credits. Ahsoka had politely refused to take her stuff, but Padmé insisted and here she was will a small suitcase. Tears were threatening to pour over eyes as she went through check-in. Eventually Ahsoka gave up trying to hold it in and started sobbing softly on her bed in her room on the transport. She could feel it leaving Coruscant's atmosphere and sighed softly. Ahsoka closed her eyes, suddenly very tired from the weeks' events.

~~Meanwhile~~

Anakin was in the room of a Thousand Fountains trying to find peace over his Apprentice's leave. It stung that she couldn't trust him enough to stay. If it had happened to him, he would have walked out too, but he couldn't bear the thought of Ahsoka having another Master so he would stay if it came to that. He was very attached to the girl and he knew he couldn't be, but some part of him, went out to the girl. As he sat next to an artificial waterfall, he felt Ahsoka's presence leave and he quietly sighed. A small tear leaked from his eye and he let it run down the grooves in his face. He failed her and he couldn't bear the thought of it. Sighing again, he wiped the tear away and leaves the room quietly and sadly.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Free to feel emotion_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me break_

Obi-Wan watched as his former Padawan cried, well, not really cried, but he let a tear drip and left. Obi-Wan in turn, sighed and walked in the room to try and calm himself too. He felt Master Ti and Master Koon enter and sit next to him.

"We all miss her." Plo's voice rang out sad and deeper than normal.

"I know. I know." Shaak's voice cracks and she opens her eyes to look at me and lets a few tears out.

"She will be dearly missed." I say, my voice cracking slightly and a small undetectable tear slides out.

We then close our eyes and meditate together. It doesn't help that we can't feel Ahsoka on planet.

"She's gone." I gasp.

"I know where she will go." Shaak smiles almost bitterly. "Shili. Home."

"That makes sense." Plo says emotionlessly.

"She's making a new life." Shaak says and gets up to leave. "Good day Obi-Wan and Plo. Be well."

"I must leave too." Plo gets up and walks away swiftly.

I'm left sitting near a lush plant with a few tears lingering. Slowly blinking them away, I leave the room too.

_Here I stand_

_In the fading light_

_Let the war rage on_

Ahsoka wakes up at the sound of the engines turning off. She's here. Moving slowly, she grabs her small belongings and leaves the transport to see the red-white grass and the spacious plains. She takes a deep breath and goes to rent a speeder. She knows she has a long way to go if she wants to get to her village. Ahsoka doesn't know how she remembers it, she just does. After a long time, she reaches a small village and sees the leader.

"Ahsoka?" He asks.

"Yes. I, left the Jedi." I say bowing my head.

"You are always welcome." I look up gratified.

"Ahsoka!" Two voices call out and I run into my parent's arms.

"We missed you, Sweetie." Mother says.

"I missed you too."

"I left the Jedi." I whisper.

"That's okay. We have you." Father says.

They lead me back to our hut where I gladly fall onto the guest bed. I fall asleep before I even know it.

_My power is wild and frenzied_

_My soul is ready to shatter if it takes more_

_And one thought is "Should I go back?"_

_No, I'm never going back_

_The past is forever past_

Obi-Wan observed his former Apprentice as he stood in the Council Room taking orders to come with a peace treaty from Kiros. Even though Kiros had joined the Republic, apparently, tribes are missing on Shili and he is to go and try to find them. He notices the pained expressions whenever they say Togruta or Shili. Anakin looks ready to die. After the meeting, I catch up to him.

"You know Ahsoka is on Shili." I say.

"Really?" Anakin is distracted as always.

"Yes. I know you miss her, go catch up. Even if it hasn't been a month or whatever, I can feel you hurting inside. Go find her."

"Yes Master." Anakin walks away robotically.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise with the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I'll be okay_

A Togruta girl sits under the shade of her hut and hums a quiet melody. I leave her, knowing if she saw me, there would be another tearfest and we all wanted to avoid that. Instead, I take one of my data pads and give her a small note. I place it on the table and leave silently. She starts singing.

"Light the fire  
In my soul  
Fan the flame  
Make me whole  
Lord, You know  
Just where I've been  
So light the fire  
in my heart again

Light the fire  
In my soul  
Fan the flame  
Make me whole  
Lord, You know  
Just where I've been  
So light the fire  
in my heart again

light the fire in my heart again  
light the fire in my heart again"

I leave before she can notice my presence and wipe the lingering tears. Ahsoka was gone, she wouldn't come back. I had to fight this war for her. If we won, then maybe I could come back and see her. Maybe she would consider coming back. However, deep down inside, I knew she wasn't coming back. I just couldn't bring myself to the truth.

_Here I stand_

_In the fading light_

_Let the war rage on_

_The Code always bothered me anyway_

**I actually started sobbing in the middle of writing this and my dog gave me the funniest look ever and then I started crying. I cannot accept that Ahsoka's screen time is over. It probably is, but I can't accept it. She may be in Rebels, but Vader will probably kill her in the first season, so... And Episode VII, well that's very rare and I don't think she will be shown. If she wasn't shown during Episode II or III, then why show her in VII? I guess because in II or III because they didn't have any battles or events where Ahsoka participated in, so that would make sense. I know this song is a bit jumbled, and my brother was screaming curses at me in English, Basic, and Mandalorian... Yes, he called me a di'kut, nerfherder, sleemo, lurdo, Sithspawn, and Hutt-spawn. We both know how to curse in a lot of languages, well mostly me, but hey, he still knows some words. Like in Swedish, javla and fan (don't look up if you want to keep your sanity/I-don't-know), but don't look it up! Well, I can't stop you. Whatever, but I warned you. Might continue this, but yeah. I think that sums it up. Also, this thing was like glitchy and whatever so I apologize for that.**


End file.
